Smooch
by arcreactorsex
Summary: He might not make it back…


Title: Smooch

Rating: PG-13

Author: arcreactorsex

Length: 1.060 words

Summary: He might not make it back…

Warning: Spoilers from the Iron Man 2 trailer!!!

A/N: This idea got stuck in my head since I've seen that 'smooch' scene. It's my own twist. *grins*

---

This damn masquerade has no damn meaning… seriously. I've been contemplating the lack of competition lately, but now that I finally have someone to compete with, I don't really know how to make the first step. The last couple of months were an exciting mix of planning, anticipating and conquering.

Ever since I went to Monaco to observe the F1 race everyone's on my tail, trying to figure out my next move. I constantly remember myself that I shouldn't be afraid because I'm most definitely not afraid for my life – I'm afraid that someone I love might get hurt because of this, and I don't like it.

That's why I finally realized that I needed someone with me, fighting alongside me in battles. Good idea since Whiplash attacked me at Monaco on that racetrack. You don't know how grateful I was then when I found myself with just a couple of ribs cracked and a few bruises. Nothing major, thank god.

Pepper's been kind of worried then, but I brushed it off like I did with any other injury. Good thing I convinced her to come with me. Nothing compares to the way things get calm whenever she's near me.

Funny thing is how things get out of control whenever it's just the two of us alone. It's pretty cheesy – I must admit. I'm not that kind of man who feels like that whenever a woman is near him. I'm not. Nope. But Pepper Potts, well, she rocks my world. I've been waiting six months – _six months _– for a sign… something, maybe an indication that she's changed the decision she made right before that press conference.

Nothing came. Even with my constant habit of teasing her and flirting with her she didn't crumble. The professional Pepper Potts doesn't crumble that easily. I know that, but as much as I want her, I have to wait for her because it's her decision no matter what.

Six months and counting…

Anyway – here's my point. I'll just have to behave _and _be patient. That stuff always works, doesn't it?

---

I hold my breath as the robots assemble the suit on me. Rhodey's swearing something under his breath a couple of meters behind me. His suit weighs more than mine and it takes more time to be assembled. When Butterfingers finishes me he hands me the helmet and ushers to give Dummy a hand, or a claw, that is.

Rhodey's asking me something, but I'm not focused to him. My mind's entirely elsewhere.

"Boys?"

My head snaps up towards the direction of Pepper's voice and I find her with one hand on the glass door and the other on her hip. She looks incredibly sexy standing there all hot and bothered.

"We're just getting ready." I say and pretend to check my gauntlets.

"All right." She says and leans looks over at Rhodey who is almost ready.

She doesn't leave just yet. She stays a bit more until Rhodey and I are ready to go.

"I meant to ask you if you wanna come with me – us. You know… moral support."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Rhodey agrees and pats my shoulder with a heavy hand.

Pepper laughs at the expression on my face, but I ignore her blissful little laugh like I ignore the fact that Rhodey's snickering in my ear.

I go along with it, anyway.

---

Half an hour later we're flying over Los Angeles in a cargo plane. It's almost eleven pm and I'm afraid that this battle will probably take between three and seven hours. Justin Hammer is a pretty rough businessman. He knows how to make business. Actually he's my toughest competition in business because his company is on the second place in charts. Mine is the first, though.

Oops… mine is wrong – Pepper's maybe, 'cause she's the CEO now. I'm just the biggest shareholder. That's all. No big title there.

Everything's upside down now. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen. I need to talk to Rhodey – assure that everything is ready. Hammer's robots are big and very dangerous _aaand _powered up by arc reactors. What the hell happened that he had to _steal _my invention?

I need to calm down. I'm not making it any easier for me or for the large mass of people whose lives depend on me.

"Two minutes, sir."

When I hear that I swirl around and search for my helmet. I put it somewhere around here – but it's not anymore. I look into the other room and I shiver faintly when I feel the cold air hitting my face. It surprises me that Pepper is standing over there, just a few meters away from falling out of the plane. She has my helmet in the crook of her elbow.

"One minute left, sir!"

I quickly rush over to Pepper and I tell her enthusiastically.

"Give me a smooch. I might not make it back." I look hopeful at her and try to look as convincing as I can.

Instead she smiles tenderly at me and brings the helmet to her lips and kisses it where my lips were supposed to be. She lingers with her lips pressed against the cool metal for a few long seconds and I stare at her lips flabbergasted. _Oh fuck. Oh holy fuck. _

I stare at her wide eyed even after she stopped kissing the mask, and my gaze follows her curiously as she throws the helmet out of the plane. I bring my shocked gaze back to her face and she smiles genuinely and says.

"Go get'em boss."

It's so freakin' cheesy that my heart melts and my knees buckle slightly. I'm not so sure I really want to fly down there where I know that a battle awaits me. I want to kiss her so badly, but I think that I'll do that when it's all over.

I grin hugely at her and jump out of the plane with three words flying out of my mouth.

"You complete me." And yeah – she really does.

---

I really hope you like this one, guys.


End file.
